


What Most Don't See

by FlipedoutPanda_67



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipedoutPanda_67/pseuds/FlipedoutPanda_67
Summary: I know this may sound crazy, but I was thinking about snapping fishing lines when I wrote this. Inspiration may strike at the oddest of times.





	What Most Don't See

Even when the sun shines bright  
There could be no light  
There could be millions of people surrounding you  
But none of them could be there for you  
You could attend a family gathering  
But you could still feel lonely 

War rages  
Yet there is no fight  
Soaring high like a kite  
Yet still as low as a bottom feeder 

Wet walls breed mold  
Festering in the darkness  
Tainted with disease  
The medicine you need isn't with you  
But obtaining it can only begin with you


End file.
